


Daymare

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Attempted Drabbles [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Steve Harrington Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Steve has a bad dream
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Attempted Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601539
Kudos: 38





	Daymare

Billy jumps up, startled. He hears a moan coming from below him and looks over to see Steve holding the back of his head where he knocked it against the floor. “Steve? Babe?”

He sits up and pulls Steve up to sit next to him on the couch, where they’d been napping together, Steve’s lighter frame on top of Billy’s more muscular one. 

Steve sighs and rubs the back of his head. “Sorry. Nightmare.” He looks around the room, lit by sunshine. “Daymare, I guess.”

Billy frowns and hugs the brunette to his side. “I’m sorry, babe. It’s my job to keep those away.”

Steve leans his head on Billy’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “Sometimes it’s not about keeping them away. It’s about kicking their ass out of my head when I wake up and being here to hold me.”

Billy turns and kisses the top of Steve’s head. “Always, princess.”


End file.
